


Miscommunication

by jhunieilarde



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Gender Bender, F/M, post-episode: s01e14 gender bender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhunieilarde/pseuds/jhunieilarde
Summary: Scully felt the aftermath of what happened after their encounter with the Kindred and Brother Andrew.One shot...MSR.Post episode.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Miscommunication

She spent the night half-bent on the toilet bowl once they gotten back into their motel rooms. The events of the night are blurry in her head but her body feels every strand of it. She’s light-headed, weak, trembling, and completely…aroused. The most disturbing part of it all is that she cannot remember what happened to her after Mulder had gotten her out of that house. He told her in the car that she was about to get dirty with Brother Andrew. Assessing in her blurry mind the nature of the case with the Kindred, fear and dread crept up in her heart. She, too, had been affected by whatever it was the Kindred were doing to others with their touch.

Brother Andrew led her to that room, telling him about one of their brothers who went astray and killed people in the city. He had asked for her help and then he used his gift, ability, whatever, on her and tried to kill her by attempting to violate her. On top of that, Mulder seen her in that situation. Now, he thinks that she’s one of those agents who intertwines pleasure with business and fucks around while on the job. She couldn’t be even more humiliated in her life. She had worked so hard to earn the respect of others in the bureau. When she was partnered with Mulder, she took it upon herself to do her best so she will not disappoint him and what a disappointment she is now to him.

While her hands shook, she found her secret stash of cigarette in her suitcase. Her room is non-smoking but she lost the care for rules, not tonight. She almost died and lost the respect of her partner in the process of her weakness. The motel can suck it.

With every puff of smoke, she felt relaxed. Her stomach has calmed down and she felt the exhaustion coming at her. She finished her cigarette before allowing sleep to claim her.

The peace did not last long. Brother Andrew came in her sleep and it kept her awake all night long until she saw the sunlight through her window. Maybe if she gets out of the town, she’ll feel better.

She was wrong again.

On the plane, Mulder was silent. He’s probably still thinking how badly she screwed up so she stayed silent too. When they arrived in D.C., she called a cab before he could say anything at her and left. She cannot deal with him right now. It’s too much. She needs to breathe and think of the consequences of her inability to perceive threat such as Brother Andrew. It’s her fault. She allowed him to lead her into that room. She had listened to him and like a fool, believed that he’s asking for her help. She needs to think of a way to make it up to Mulder…but what if he does not want her anymore? What if he thinks she will only derail his quest to find his sister, to uncover the truth?

When Monday came, she showed up at work. She tried her best to look sharp. It’s been her tactic for years. Look better on the outside so no one will dare look on the inside. She turned her focus on her report and she succeeded in avoiding Mulder until her report reached the part where she was alone with Brother Andrew. She stopped typing. Every detail must be accounted for. It’s imperative but how can she write there of her failure and allowed Skinner to read it?

Her breathing hitched. She did not think this one through. She should have been prepared. She cannot afford to embarrass her boss too. She had already embarrassed her partner. If Skinner finds out, then the entire bureau will. Her report will be FBI’s property and anyone can have access to it. They will know what happened and she will lose her credibility as an agent and—

“Scully”, her head snapped up and saw Mulder now standing in front of her ‘desk’ at the corner of the room.

Great, now he’s seeing her as someone who cannot cope up from a case. At the thought of seeing him disappointed at her, something in her stomach rose up. Her hand went fast to her mouth before she ran fast out of the office and straight to the comfort room.

Once again, the toilet bowl became her friend. She thought she’s over throwing up but apparently, she’s wrong when it comes to that too.

She’s already washing her face when suddenly, the door went burst open. Mulder was standing there with frantic eyes staring intensely at her.

“Why weren’t you answering?” he asked.

A frowned formed on her forehead.

“I didn’t hear—”

“I was knocking on the door for fifteen minutes now, Scully! What are you talking about that you did not hear me?!” he shouted.

Her hands involuntarily shakes at the volume of his voice and his eyes caught on. Mulder took a deep breath and approached her.

"I’m sorry that I raised my voice. I just got worried that something might have happened to you in here when you did not answer”, he apologized.

Something in her reacted differently. Her eyes glared at Mulder.

“I don’t have anyone in here to fuck while working, Mulder. You don’t have to worry”, she spat.

Surprise is an understatement to describe Mulder’s reaction. He had never heard Scully talked like that before. For days, he couldn’t stop thinking about that night with the Kindred, what he saw when he came into that room. Guilt ate him up over the weekends. He knew the case. It was explained both supernaturally and scientifically, how the victims died. Pheromones. Brother Martin had killed those people by having sex with them and it killed them. When he found Scully in that room, she was on the bed, still and in a haze. She threw up while getting away and instead of comforting her, he had accused her of getting it on with Brother Andrew. It was only when he got into his apartment that it sunk on him what really happened. Whatever Brother Martin did to the others, Brother Andrew might have attempted to do the same to Scully.

He wanted to call her, to see her if she’s doing okay but how is he going to approach her after he acted like a jerk right after she almost ended up like the other victims? So, he stalled. He waited until Monday to talk to her. It’s better to do it in person and when things were calm but when she walked in looking all sharp, he lost his words.

Mulder watched her typed from across the room and he knew she’s diverting her energy with work. It was quick shift when he saw her hands trembling. Her eyes were glassy and she looked like she’s on another time and place. He got so worried so he approached her. When she started running away, he followed her. He gave her five minutes. Maybe she just really needs to use the comfort room but when that’s up, he tried calling her name. His soft knocks turned into pounding until he decided to just kick the door open.

Now, he’s standing in front of her with her eyes shooting daggers at him, it’s now or never.

“Scully, are you alright?” he asked softly.

She clenched both hands.

“I’m fine, Mulder”, she answered but he did not buy it.

Her eyes contradict her words.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you in the car back in Steveston. I was…a jerk. I know you wouldn’t fool around while on the job. I should have realized that sooner. The case was about people dying due to pheromones overdrive. The look on your face when I found you…I should have said what I said”, he apologized.

That was a complete shock for Scully. She was so convinced he thought of her otherwise.

“I did not intend to disappoint you, Mulder. I did not know what he was trying to do. I barely remember it. He was asking for my help to find Brother Martin and that was it. I should have been smarter and kept my distance. It’s my fault—”

“Let me stop you right there”, she halted, “You’re blaming yourself? Scully, you’re not the one who went rogue from a cult or group or whatever they are and started killing people. Brother Andrew deceived you because he knew you have a big heart and you’re ready to help. He wanted to hurt you all along and it was on him, not on you. Never on you. Don’t apologize for caring, Scully”, he cut her off.

It felt like a heavy stone being lifted off her chest. It’s not the reaction she was hoping to get from him but she’s glad he thinks of her positively.

“Thank you…I needed that”, she muttered.

Mulder sighed.

“Tell me what happened earlier”, he encouraged.

She knows he’s profiling her but if they’re going to last as partners, they need to be honest with each other.

“I was writing my report to Skinner about the case and it’s going fine until I reached the part of that night. I guess I panicked on how I will write it down. I thought I let you down by what happened and I was so scared to disappoint Skinner too and the others finding out that I was almost ra— I just did not want them to know because I will lose my credibility as an agent and then I saw you in front of me and I thought about again how I disappointed you that night and I felt sick so I ran here”, she explained.

She felt his hands on her shoulders.

“You could never disappoint me, Scully. That’s the truth. You’re the only one who took this job seriously. Others laughed at the X Files and you, despite your incessant skepticism, you stick with me and help me through it and save lives. You respect the journey and our partnership. What happened was not your fault and Skinner would see that too. You had your blood taken after we left the Kindred’s compound, right? Your test showed high amount of pheromones just like the other victims. That will support your report”, he said.

She felt herself relaxed before he pulled her into his arms.

“Thank you for having faith in me, Mulder”, she whispered.

“That should be my line, Scully. I’m the one chasing gray little men”, they both laughed at that before pulling away from each other, “So, why don’t we get back in our office and finish that report? Then, we order pizza tonight and drink beer as a big fuck you to the Kindred”, he suggested.

For the first time since they came back, a smile formed on her lips.

“I’d love that very much”, she agreed.

THE END


End file.
